SmashFAQs Ultimate Community Roster
The SmashFAQs Ultimate Community Roster (tentative title) is a ridiculous abomination of a roster consisting of 1000 characters. This roster shows why it's a good thing that SmashFAQs users don't make the actual roster decisions for Smash games. The roster was created on the Smash Ultimate board, in these topics by maro_man: https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/234547-super-smash-bros-ultimate/76742328 https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/234547-super-smash-bros-ultimate/76753254 https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/234547-super-smash-bros-ultimate/76770283 Here is the entire roster, in all of its “glory”. # 1. Mario # 2. Ryuk # 3. Jigglypuff # 4. Slime # 5. Diddy Kong # 6. Amaterasu # 7. Waluigi # 8. Xiaomu # 9. Peach # 10. Midna # 11. Pyro (TF2) # 12. Link # 13. The Imprisoned # 14. Anna Williams (Tekken) # 15. Sora # 16. Michael Corleone # 17. QB Bills (Tecmo Bowl) # 18. Tingle # 19. Snake # 20. Miles Edgeworth # 21. Carly Rae Jepson # 22. Rabbid Peach # 23. Evo (Spacestation Silicon Valley) # 24. Sniper (TF2) # 25. Chrom # 26. Cat Toad # 27. Beowulf (Skullgirls) # 28. Eevee # 29. Bella Goth (The Sims) # 30. Macho-man # 31. Reimu Hakurei # 32. Natsu Dragneel # 33. Sans (Undertale) # 34. Blue Toad & Yellow Toad # 35. Isaac # 36. Baby Peach # 37. Scout (TF2) # 38. Zelda (Hyrule Warriors) # 39. Captain Fabulous # 40. Daisy # 41. Clefairy # 42. Bandana Dee # 43. Dante # 44. Red Pikmin # 45. Alvin (New Valver Heroes) # 46. Zangief # 47. Crono # 48. Lip # 49. Lime Scout (TF2) # 50. Captain Toad # 51. Joshua (TWEWY) # 52. Lloyd Irving # 53. Anger Sniper (TF2) # 54. Toadsworth # 55. Mr. Saturn # 56. Pikachu # 57. Gibus & Pyrovision Goggles Sniper (TF2) # 58. Skull Kid # 59. Isabelle # 60. Asura (Asura's Wrath) # 61. Cranky Kong # 62. Shadow the Hedgehog # 63. Blue Shrek # 64. Urdnot Wrex # 65. Purple Yoshi # 66. Masahiro Sakurai # 67. Spy (TF2) # 68. Batman # 69. Toadette # 70. Saxton Hale (TF2) # 71. Itsuki Aoi # 72. Ibuki # 73. Buzzwole # 74. Heavy (TF2) # 75. Monster Hunter # 76. Sablé Prince # 77. Shantae # 78. Duke Nukem # 79. Demoman (TF2) # 80. Neku Sakuraba # 81. Soap MacTavish (CoD) # 82. Altaïr # 83. Chris Redfield (Resident Evil Remake) # 84. Vatista (Under Night In-Birth) # 85. Sami (Advance Wars) # 86. Pichu # 87. Hatless Mario # 88. Dr. Hector (Gyromite) # 89. Luigi # 90. Goku # 91. Dark Samus # 92. Yu Ayasaki # 93. Wii Fit Trainer # 94. Robin # 95. Master Higgins # 96. Cucco # 97. Hades Izanami (Blazblue) # 98. Joker (Persona 5) # 99. Pink Gold Peach # 100. Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) # 101. Aloy (Horizon Zero Dawn) # 102. Dela Delon # 103. Wedding Bowser # 104. Cat Peach # 105. Kelsey # 106. maro_man # 107. Tails # 108. Nurse Peach # 109. Soldier (TF2) # 110. Ulysses (Fallout: NV) # 111. Hans the Fox # 112. Paper Peach # 113. Engineer (TF2) # 114. Yamori # 115. Nidoking # 116. Elma # 117. Doraemon # 118. King K. Rool # 119. Aigis (Persona 3) # 120. Merasmus (TF2) # 121. Striker Peach # 122. Goro Majima # 123. Nightmare (Soul Calibur) # 124. Robot Sniper (TF2) # 125. Detective Pikachu # 126. Villager # 127. Biker Peach # 128. Budew # 129. Knuckles # 130. Nivlax # 131. Yugo the Wolf # 132. Bomberman # 133. Huntsman Sniper (TF2) # 134. Terra Branford # 135. Paula # 136. Vegeta # 137. Bloz & Pen-Will # 138. Metal Cooler # 139. Spyper (TF2) # 140. Teddiursa # 141. Adeleine # 142. Lanky Kong # 143. Robin (Batman) # 144. Sub-Zero # 145. Tennis Peach # 146. The Knee of Justice # 147. Sniper (TFC) # 148. Miss Vanjie # 149. Android 17 # 150. Maester Kinoc (Final Fantasy X) # 151. Ada Wong # 152. Sailor Moon # 153. Argorok # 154. Sothe # 155. Toad (Super Mario Bros. movie) # 156. Swimmer Peach # 157. Ubercharged Sniper (TF2) # 158. Sheena (Tales of Symphonia) # 159. Boomshot Peach # 160. Dr. BPPGMTY PHW Dr. PGDDBM Honey Queen IHSO IHZS IAL IISO IHSO # 161. Big Smoke # 162. Honey Queen # 163. Bewear # 164. Manhandla # 165. Cloud Strife # 166. Fierce Deity # 167. SMG Sniper (TF2) # 168. Tennis Waluigi # 169. Kyurem # 170. King (Tekken) # 171. Tiki (Awakening) # 172. Volvagia # 173. Chinchou # 174. Heihachi Mishima # 175. Sniper (TF2 Beta) # 176. Gunvolt # 177. Master Chief # 178. Pepsi Man # 179. Gandalf the Grey # 180. Tiki (TMS #FE) # 181. Chun-Li # 182. L-Block # 183. Ulala # 184. Shadow Peach # 185. Guardian (Destiny) # 186. Bellossom # 187. Gandalf the White # 188. Pudding (Space Channel 5) # 189. Squid Sisters # 190. Black Knight (Monty Python) # 191. Wrestler # 192. Benito Mussolini # 193. NiGHTS # 194. Mike Jones # 195. Selena # 196. Goombette # 197. Axel/Lea # 198. Female Corrin # 199. Cowboy Curtis # 200. Tax Fraud Yoshi # 201. Yuka (Variable Geo) # 202. R34 Peach # 203. Inkling # 204. MeeMee # 205. Jambi the Genie # 206. Robocop # 207. Donald Duck (Kingdom Hearts) # 208. Off the Hook # 209. Baby (Super Monkey Ball) # 210. Angry Bird # 211. Himeno Awayuki (Pretear) # 212. Walmart Smiley # 213. Goofy (Kingdom Hearts) # 214. Starfy # 215. Seto (Fragile Dreams) # 216. The Terminator # 217. Cream the Rabbit # 218. Captain Kirk # 219. N64 Peach # 220. Bird Sniper (TF2) # 221. Mr. Rogers # 222. Nintendog # 223. Manngaroo Sniper (TF2) # 224. Darth Vader # 225. Julia Chang (Tekken) # 226. Billy Hatcher # 227. Blooper # 228. Kid Dracula # 229. Blacker Baron # 230. Etika (Mewtwo reveal) # 231. Julian (Little Fighter Z) # 232. Zombie Sniper (TF2) # 233. 8-bit Peach # 234. Layle (Final Fantasy) # 235. Sniper (TF2 concept art) # 236. Six (Little Nightmares) # 237. Lo Pan # 238. Strider Hiryu # 239. Luma # 240. Literal Peach # 241. Olimar # 242. Severa # 243. Reptiloid Sniper (TF2) # 244. Monkey Kong # 245. Every Single Power Ranger # 246. Wooden Sniper (TF2) # 247. Mega Rayquaza # 248. Lu Bu (Dynasty Warriors) # 249. John Cena # 250. Lana # 251. Bill S. Preston # 252. Misty # 253. Guardian (BOTW) # 254. Theodore Logan # 255. Kaoru Matsubara/Powered Buttercup # 256. Spock # 257. Viewtiful Joe # 258. Yoda # 259. Peridot (Steven Universe) # 260. The Rock # 261. Reggie Fils-Aimé # 262. Alolan Vulpix # 263. Doc Ock # 264. Goombario # 265. Hulk Hogan # 266. Excalibur (Warframe) # 267. Janitor (Little Nightmares) # 268. Gatherer Grunt # 269. PeanutButterGamer # 270. Dudely (Street Fighter) # 271. Kars # 272. Super Mario Adventure Peach # 273. Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) # 274. Sherlock Holmes Silhouette # 275. Big Bird # 276. William Shatner # 277. Landorus Therian # 278. Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) # 279. Brendan Fraser # 280. Grand Dad # 281. Ryu Hayabusa # 282. Sonic # 283. Tiki (Shadow Dragon) # 284. Goemon # 285. Jun Kazama (Tekken) # 286. Ryu (Breath of Fire) # 287. Flandre Scarlet # 288. Lyn # 289. Midna & Wolf Link # 290. Aika (Skies of Arcadia) # 291. The Chosen Toads # 292. Ridley Edwards # 293. (Twilight Princess) # 294. Maya de Cotton # 295. SCP-682 # 296. Kirby # 297. Grovyle (Mystery Dungeon) # 298. Tora & Poppi # 299. Gengar # 300. Logan Paul # 301. Jill Valentine # 302. Papyrus (Undertale) # 303. Reaper (Overwatch) # 304. Super Mario-Kun Peach # 305. Praetor Amalthus # 306. Ivy Valentine # 307. The Patriarch (Killing Floor) # 308. Elmyra # 309. Tiz Arrior (Bravely Default) # 310. Mini Peach # 311. Frieza # 312. Samus # 313. Teletubbies # 314. Marin # 315. Small Peach (SM3DW) # 316. Adol (Ys) # 317. Dillon # 318. Parasol Waddle Dee # 319. Kasumi (Dead or Alive) # 320. Tanooki Peach # 321. X-23 # 322. Shulk # 323. Clyde # 324. Photoshopped Little Mac # 325. Helena Douglas (Dead or Alive) # 326. Cut Man # 327. Captain Falcon # 328. Ark (Terranigma) # 329. Boomerang Peach # 330. Mortimer Goth (The Sims) # 331. Wario # 332. Loot Crate # 333. Noire # 334. Camilla # 335. Kratos # 336. Nina (Breath of Fire 2) # 337. Ben Tennyson # 338. Erase Beast Out Mega Man # 339. Fire Emblem # 340. Pete # 341. Tiny Kong # 342. Azura # 343. Yuri Lowell # 344. Widowmaker (Overwatch) # 345. Tharja # 346. Baby Lucina # 347. Ringabel # 348. Xion (Kingdom Hearts) # 349. Gregar Beast Out Mega Man # 350. Baiken (Guilty Gear) # 351. City Escape # 352. Stormtrooper # 353. Baby Toad # 354. Demopan (TF2) # 355. Pauline # 356. Cammy (Street Fighter) # 357. Pokemon Trainer # 358. Alakazam # 359. Medic (TF2) # 360. Blue Meanie # 361. Demi-Fiend # 362. Dr. Eggman (Modern) # 363. Phyllis # 364. Daisy in Her Sports Outfit # 365. Alolan Sandslash # 366. Goro (Mortal Kombat) # 367. Abyss(Soul Cablibur) # 368. Alolan Exeggutor # 369. Teldryn Sero (Skyrim) # 370. Ragdoll (My Hero Academia) # 371. Guu (Hare + Guu) # 372. Malcolm (Unreal) # 373. Yuyuko Saigyouji # 374. Tony the Tiger (Cereal) # 375. Lara Croft # 376. Jiren # 377. Ken Griffey Jr. # 378. Chocula # 379. Yukata Peach # 380. Ness # 381. Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) # 382. Li’l Judd # 383. Duke of Gravity # 384. Edea Lee # 385. Godzilla # 386. King Ghidorah # 387. Bikini Peach # 388. Nina Williams (Tekken) # 389. Muddy Mole # 390. The Conductor (A Hat in Time) # 391. Esna (Ever Oasis) # 392. Miku Hatsune # 393. Alis Landale # 394. Optimus Prime # 395. Dr. Eggman (Classic) # 396. Black Widow (Marvel) # 397. SCR-HD # 398. Summer Peach # 399. Gatherer Brutes # 400. Michelle Chang (Tekken) # 401. Simpleflips # 402. Chuck Norris's Chest Hair # 403. Shaquille O' Neal # 404. Cecil Harvey # 405. Captain Phasma # 406. Shieldlesscap # 407. Winter Peach # 408. Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) # 409. Aaron Carter # 410. Bayonetta # 411. B. O. B. # 412. TK-421 # 413. Arale Norimaki # 414. Explorer Peach # 415. Roadhog (Overwatch) # 416. Buck Bumble (Buck Bumble) # 417. Hibiki Tachibana (Symphogear) # 418. Farmer Peach # 419. Chandelure # 420. Solosis # 421. Wedding Peach # 422. Kamen Rider W # 423. Wigglypuff # 424. Angewomon # 425. Maractus # 426. Mega Peach # 427. Raichu # 428. Mega Man Volnutt # 429. Sissel & Lynne (Ghost Trick) # 430. Mario & Luigi Peach # 431. Blissey # 432. Elec Man # 433. Savvy Stylist # 434. North Korea # 435. Lucky Chloe (Tekken) # 436. Beetlejuice # 437. Oricorio Sensu Style # 438. Abe Lincoln # 439. Peridot (Cucumber Quest) # 440. Vanillite # 441. Dark Pit # 442. Naru Sekiya (Hanayamata) # 443. Dixie Kong # 444. Baby Sniper (TF2) # 445. Worm (Worms) # 446. Rosalina & Luma # 447. Navi # 448. Cackletta & Fawful # 449. Superman # 450. Donkey # 451. Sakura # 452. Bisharp # 453. Babs Bunny # 454. Machoke # 455. Maxim (Lufia) # 456. Jackie Chan # 457. Moira (Overwatch) # 458. Super Mario RPG Peach # 459. Young Link # 460. Shirley Mcloon # 461. Starmie # 462. Rhinox (Beast Wars) # 463. Hypnotised Callie # 464. Kooper # 465. Indiana Jones # 466. Kimono Severa # 467. Heracross # 468. Azumarill # 469. Slugma # 470. Care Bear # 471. Biker Daisy # 472. Master Chief # 473. Skarmory # 474. Kalifa (One Piece) # 475. Xurkitree # 476. James Bond (Goldeneye 64) # 477. Clamperl # 478. Scruff McGruff the Crime Dog # 479. Tennis Daisy # 480. Togekiss # 481. Motoko Kusanagi # 482. Togepi # 483. Skater Daisy # 484. Rhoda Queen # 485. Roxas # 486. Articuno # 487. Spike McFang (Twisted Tales) # 488. Buster Sword # 489. Sadi-chan (One Piece) # 490. Mary Melody # 491. Super Princess Peach # 492. Interent Explorer # 493. Jazz Jackrabbit # 494. Abraham Lincoln (Codename STEAM) # 495. R. O. B. # 496. Hit # 497. Thor (Marvel) # 498. Sweetie Bird # 499. Purple Link # 500. Fire Peach # 501. Tsuyu Asui # 502. Carl Fredricksen # 503. Nemo # 504. Phoenix Wright # 505. Cuphead # 506. Mia Karnstein (Code Vein) # 507. Dory # 508. Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts) # 509. Binky Bunny # 510. Chester Cheetah # 511. Ariel # 512. Killer7 # 513. Mario Party Peach # 514. Ultra Instinct Shaggy # 515. Hank Hill # 516. Marcia Martian # 517. Jaq & Gus (Cinderella) # 518. Crazy Hand # 519. Ahri # 520. Sayo-chan/Pocky (Pocky & Rocky) # 521. Boa Hancock (One Piece) # 522. Shadow Queen # 523. Flounder & Sebastian # 524. Mario Golf Peach # 525. Gosalyn Mallard # 526. GLaDOS # 527. Chell # 528. Gradriel (Princess Crown) # 529. Seel # 530. Fat Princess # 531. Swimsuit Daisy (Mario & Sonic) # 532. Turok (Turok: Dinosaur Hunter) # 533. Bitterman(Quake 2) # 534. Rise Kujikawa (Persona 4) # 535. Chain Chomp # 536. Melee Peach # 537. R34 Daisy # 538. Silver # 539. Agnes Oblige # 540. Sandbag # 541. Tal'Set (Turok: Rage Wars) # 542. Boney # 543. Victoria F. Stein # 544. King Harkinian # 545. False Peach # 546. Dr. Alan Grant # 547. Mario Golf Daisy # 548. Baby Lola Bunny # 549. Urien (Street Fighter) # 550. Jafar # 551. Penny Polendina (RWBY) # 552. (Hyrule Warriors) # 553. Aladdin # 554. Aipom # 555. Gilbert Gottfried # 556. Jacksepticeye # 557. Elfin # 558. Urbosa # 559. Wang Jinrei (Tekken) # 560. JonTron # 561. Curious George # 562. CD-i Peach # 563. Wrecking Ball (Overwatch) # 564. Jeff # 565. Lexaeus (Kingdom Hearts) # 566. Jet Turbine # 567. Jo (Kendo Rage) # 568. Supersonic_Pain # 569. JigglySmash # 570. Sophitia (Soul Calibur) # 571. Saitama (One Punch Man) # 572. Spencer Shay # 573. Ancient Ogre (Tekken) # 574. Reiko Nagase (Ridge Racer) # 575. Super Show Peach # 576. Alternis Dim # 577. Vanessa (King of Fighters) # 578. Danny DeVito (Trash Man) # 579. Yhwach (Bleach) # 580. Jinbanyan # 581. J. Jonah Jameson (J.K. Simmons) # 582. Steve (Minecraft) # 583. SpongeBob SquarePants # 584. Cory Baxter # 585. Victor S. Court # 586. Doctor Doom # 587. Mario Anime Peach # 588. King Koopa (Super Show) # 589. Boba Fett # 590. Celty Sturluson # 591. Thomas the Tank Engine # 592. Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III) # 593. Opoona (Opoona) # 594. Merengue # 595. Melody Pianissima # 596. Phoebe Buffay # 597. Teaches Typing Peach # 598. Vincent Van Gore # 599. Hikaru/Akane (Parodious) # 600. Biff Atlas # 601. Fantastic Max # 602. Cia # 603. Super Mario Land Daisy # 604. Sue Pea # 605. Sylux # 606. Majin Android 21 # 607. J. Jonah Jameson (Comics) # 608. Pipsy Mouse # 609. Tomato # 610. N64 Daisy # 611. Roy Koopa # 612. Lester DeRosso # 613. Zero Suit Samus # 614. Zombie Peach (Horror Nintendo Club Comic) # 615. Jerry Mouse # 616. Garnet (Steven Universe) # 617. Blue Kritter # 618. Taki (Soul Calibur) # 619. Jill Sandwich # 620. Mayonnaise # 621. Art Lean (Mortal Kombat Movie) # 622. Tanooki Daisy # 623. Delvin Mallory (Skyrim) # 624. Ashley # 625. Aranea Highwind (Final Fantasy XV) # 626. Olive Doyle # 627. Trace # 628. Slim Bankshot # 629. Yellow Shy Guy # 630. Noisemaster (Cucumber Quest) # 631. Cat Daisy # 632. Leaf # 633. Spire # 634. Vince McMahon # 635. 8-bit Daisy # 636. Lili (Tekken) # 637. Malon # 638. Lillie # 639. Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) # 640. Noxus # 641. Lakitu # 642. Daisy Oak # 643. Wesker (Resident Evil) # 644. Freddie Mercury # 645. Chris Cornell # 646. Cornell (Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness) # 647. R34 Rosa # 648. Professor Rowan # 649. Rainbow Mika (Street Fighter) # 650. Bugs Bunny # 651. Brian May # 652. Sunshine Peach # 653. Sunshine Daisy # 654. Cloud # 655. Abel (Street Fighter) # 656. Grim Reaper # 657. Dr. Robotnik (Sonic Adventures) # 658. Soma Cruz (Castlevania) # 659. Vivi # 660. Scratch & Grounder # 661. Jody Summers # 662. Ranch (Dragon Ball R&R) # 663. Roger Taylor # 664. Goat (A Hat in Time) # 665. Goat (Goat Simulator) # 666. Saki (Quiz Nanairo Dreams) # 667. Kane (WWE) # 668. Medli # 669. Erza Scarlet # 670. NBA Peach # 671. Axel Stone (Streets of Rage) # 672. The Undertaker (WWE) # 673. Hyness # 674. Hitomi (Dead or Alive) # 675. Kanden # 676. Adventurer and Comrade # 677. Pocahontas # 678. LittleKuriboh # 679. SSX Peach # 680. Mr. Sandman # 681. Sandman (ECW) # 682. Doc Louis # 683. Weavel # 684. Patroka # 685. Yamcha # 686. Velma Dinkley # 687. Mr. Resetti # 688. Rundas # 689. Bill Rizer (Contra) # 690. Winter Olympics Peach # 691. Mondo Zappa (Killer Is Dead) # 692. Panty and Stocking # 693. Lane (Rolan's Cure 2) # 694. TMNT x Pokemon Daisy # 695. Mother Brain # 696. Ghor # 697. Mario & Luigi Daisy # 698. Possessed by Tennis Racket Luigi # 699. Gandrayda # 700. Saria # 701. Huey, Dewey and Louie # 702. SA-X # 703. Jim Carrey (90's) # 704. Bulbasaur # 705. Metang # 706. Kersti # 707. Fire Daisy # 708. Gurren Lagann # 709. Kurow (Okamiden) # 710. Phil Swift # 711. Tru Maro # 712. Daisy (Fire Emblem) # 713. Candra Goth (The Sims) # 714. Android 18 # 715. Billy Mays # 716. Paper Toad # 717. Saki Amamiya # 718. Excitebiker # 719. Edge Master (Soul Calibur) # 720. Ronald Reagan # 721. Paper Daisy # 722. Scanty and Kneesocks # 723. Casper the Friendly Ghost # 724. Julius Belmont # 725. Marina Liteyears Showtime # 726. Lightning McQueen # 727. Cowgirl Peach (Mario Party 2) # 728. Mrs. Crumplebottom (The Sims) # 729. Paper Petey Piranha # 730. Boxer Daisy # 731. Shantotto # 732. Mrs. Nesbitt # 733. Red (NES Godzilla Creepypasta) # 734. The Police # 735. Wart # 736. Nintendo Playing Cards # 737. Slipknot # 738. Mappy # 739. Fall Out Boy # 740. Max Rebo # 741. Alexander Goth (The Sims) # 742. Pirate Peach (Mario Party 2) # 743. Dr. Luigi # 744. Elastigirl # 745. Milon (Milon's Secret Castle) # 746. Alice Margatroid (Touhou) # 747. Super Sluggers Daisy # 748. Alolan Marowak # 749. Pete Rose # 750. Solomon (NES Godzilla Creepypasta) # 751. Ike Climbers # 752. Symmetra (Overwatch) # 753. Fat Majin Buu # 754. Dio # 755. Wizard Peach (Mario Party 2) # 756. Navi # 757. Bats from Bats Within (Bayonetta) # 758. Arya Stark # 759. Trish De la Rosa # 760. Arin (Pangya/Super Swing Golf) # 761. Knuckle Joe # 762. Airy the Cryst-Fairy # 763. Astronaut Peach (Mario Party 2) # 764. Ezio Auditore # 765. Aero (Mega Man Legends 3) # 766. Lei Wulong (Tekken) # 767. Baby Daisy # 768. SomecallmeJohnny # 769. Elliot (SomecallmeJohnny) # 770. Spyro # 771. Frank West # 772. John Deacon # 773. Archaeologist Peach (Mario Party 2) # 774. Thanos # 775. Runaway Kid (Little Nightmares) # 776. Kalypso (Donkey Kong) # 777. Jay Leno # 778. Mephilia Venus # 779. Adam (Saw) # 780. Striker Daisy # 781. Brigitte (Overwatch) # 782. Mallo # 783. Bryan Fury (Tekken) # 784. D.Va (Overwatch) # 785. Team Rocket (Anime) # 786. Overalls Daisy # 787. Naked Snake (Metal Gear Solid) # 788. Wendy O. Koopa # 789. Mario Maker Peach # 790. Ayumi Tachibana # 791. Mike Haggar # 792. Mario Maker Daisy # 793. Strawberry (No More Heroes) # 794. Bubsy the Bobcat # 795. Blaze Fielding (Streets of Rage) # 796. Raidou Kuzunoha # 797. Songbird (Marvel) # 798. Kumatora # 799. 9.0 Intensity Monster # 800. Social Bunny (The Sims) # 801. Mercedes-Benz (Mario) # 802. I-No (Guilty Gear) # 803. Meta Knight # 804. Donkey Kong # 805. King Dedede # 806. Toon Link # 807. Little Mac # 808. Mega Man # 809. Lucas # 810. Geralt of Rivia # 811. Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop) # 812. Shane (Rerez) # 813. Mist (Rune Factory) # 814. Balinese Peach # 815. Voltron # 816. Crimson Viper (Street Fighter) # 817. Adam Sandler # 818. King Corobo (Little King's Story) # 819. Ice Climbers # 820. Pac-Man # 821. Louie # 822. Lucca Ashtear # 823. Chad Warden # 824. Talonflame # 825. Clementine (The Walking Dead) # 826. Cojiro # 827. Shirtless Mario # 828. Ridley # 829. Dr. Mario # 830. Mileena (Mortal Kombat) # 831. Dr. Doofenshmirtz # 832. Erdrick (Dragon Quest 3) # 833. Sheik # 834. Tatsumaki # 835. Wombo Combo Man # 836. Samus Bayonetta # 837. Ryu # 838. Incineroar # 839. Daruk # 840. Balloon Fighter # 841. Duck Hunt # 842. Sheriff # 843. Lucina # 844. Mr. Game & Watch # 845. Jacky Bryant # 846. Huey # 847. Banjo-Kazooie # 848. R.O.B. # 849. Fox # 850. Lucario # 851. Mipha # 852. Blood Falcon # 853. Starman (Pro Wrestling) # 854. Palutena # 855. Tetra # 856. Marth # 857. Bowser # 858. Pit # 859. TJ “Henry” Yoshi # 860. Ike # 861. Cabba # 862. The Completionist # 863. Grima Robin # 864. Iron Man # 865. Bald Bull # 866. Snoopy # 867. Revali # 868. Mega Mewtwo X # 869. Impa (Hyrule Warriors) # 870. Garchomp # 871. Wonder Woman # 872. Falco # 873. Mewtwo # 874. Mr. Krabs # 875. Wile E. Coyote # 876. Epic and Guitar # 877. Jimmy T. # 878. Jotaro Kujo # 879. Selkie # 880. Mii Brawler # 881. King Hippo # 882. Spider-Man # 883. Princess Hilda # 884. Tony Montana # 885. Celes Chere # 886. Simon Belmont # 887. Stephanie (Lazy Town) # 888. Bub and Bob (Bubble Bobble) # 889. Liv and Maddie # 890. Forrest Gump # 891. The Fifth Doctor (Doctor Who) # 892. Mega Mewtwo Y # 893. Lilligant # 894. Greninja # 895. Rex & Nia # 896. Pair of Scissors # 897. Daisy Duke # 898. James Weaver # 899. King Louie (Jungle Book) # 900. John Wayne # 901. Iron Tager # 902. Roy # 903. Captain Picard # 904. Hello Kitty # 905. Edelgard # 906. Pokerap # 907. Shaun the Sheep # 908. Wolf # 909. Shigeru Miyamoto # 910. Omnimon (Digimon) # 911. Kuchipatchi # 912. Irina # 913. Leo and Vincent (A Way Out) # 914. Ratchet & Clank # 915. Juri (Street Fighter) # 916. Fred Flinstone # 917. Davis (Little Fighter 2) # 918. Yellow Spray Can (Jet Set Radio) # 919. Power Rangers Super Megaforce # 920. Lilo and Stitch # 921. Buzz Lightyear # 922. Don Knotts # 923. Goomba Skate Peach # 924. Dr. Nefarious # 925. Yellow M&M # 926. Grumpy Cat # 927. Bowser Jr. # 928. Snail (Blue's Clues) # 929. Thrilla’ Gorilla # 930. Green Falcon & Green Fox (Wombo Combo) # 931. Mr Blobby # 932. Tifa Lockhart # 933. Allison (The Notebook) # 934. Yuri Hyuga # 935. Eternal Flower Floette # 936. Elvis Presley # 937. George Jetson # 938. Geno # 939. Phil Matibag # 940. Judy Hopps (Zootopia) # 941. Ardainian Soldier # 942. Locke (FFVI) # 943. Belle (Beauty and the Beast) # 944. Mii Gunner # 945. Lord Helmet # 946. Castle Crasher # 947. Wilfire (Drawn to Life) # 948. 16-bit Samus # 949. Female Robin # 950. Franziska Von Karma # 951. Bigger Ridley # 952. Mii Sword fighter # 953. Patrick Star # 954. Chris Masters # 955. Jumpluff # 956. Amazon (Gotta Protectors) # 957. Inigo Montoya # 958. Captain Copernicus Leslie Quark # 959. Weird Ed (Maniac Mansion) # 960. Dig Dug # 961. Captain Padraig # 962. Pitfall Harry # 963. Lucille Ball # 964. Yoshi # 965. Maleficent # 966. Aurora # 967. Power Girl (DC Comics) # 968. Leah (Stardew Valley) # 969. Wobbuffet's Tail # 970. Professor Kukui # 971. Herman Munster # 972. Man Eating Piano # 973. Bill Cipher # 974. GameCube Controller # 975. King Kong # 976. Blanka # 977. Robin Williams # 978. Rocky Balboa # 979. Piper (Percy Jackson) # 980. Kermit the Frog # 981. Asuka Langley # 982. Princess Mérida (Brave) # 983. Harley Quinn (DC Comics) # 984. Paper Mario # 985. Mario 64 Mario # 986. Captain America # 987. Paperboy # 988. Roger Rabbit # 989. Ethan Hunt # 990. Buffy the Vampire Slayer # 991. Uncle Sam # 992. Alolomola # 993. Kenpachi Zaraki # 994. Kunio-kun # 995. Buddy the Elf # 996. Cordelia # 997. NES Mario # 998. Winter Robin # 999. Mario Bros. Mario # 1000. Jumpman Category:Smash Bros Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:More Male Characters Category:More Female Characters